


Howl's Moving Castlestuck

by kankrisplushrump



Series: Howl's Moving Castlestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankrisplushrump/pseuds/kankrisplushrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A davejane take on the classic novel by Diana Wynne Jones, and the film from Studio Ghibli. Originally a prompt on one of my side blogs (imaginedavejane) which I'm now bringing to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl's Moving Castlestuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a full multi chapter fic, so I hope y'all enjoy this, and stay to watch it grow

In the land of Prospit, where legends and magic and all things mythical were as realistic as everything else, the Crocker family, owners of one of the oldest bakeries in this small town of Crypts and Helium, had four children born to them.

Jane, born the eldest of four, was 18 years of age. She was plain and chipper, but with the occasional outburst of rebellion and skepticism. She had jet black hair, sloppily cut short with a pair of old scissors she had found in the cupboard, and astoundingly bright blue eyes she would hide behind an old and worn pair of red oval glasses. She wasn't the tallest of girls, nor shortest, but certainly did have a big temper and attitude when provoked. She always loved working in the shop when she was little, sitting on a stool in the corner of the kitchen, fascinated by the sight of the assistants and apprentices rushing about putting cakes in the oven, putting cookies in the display cases, and what have you that would go on in a small town bakery. Underneath her sweet exterior, she had a bitter side.

Jane was jealous of her three younger siblings, all so happy-go-lucky, since they weren't the oldest, and could leave whenever they wanted to seek their fortune. She would forever be chained to her destiny as 'Bakery Girl' with no means of changing it, since the legend known throughout the land, went that if the eldest were to try and change their destiny, and seek their fortune, they would most certainly fail.

Jane's younger sister, Jade, age 16, was a very bright and happy girl. She was pretty, much moreso than Jane herself. She also seemed to have a knack for the sciences and things of that sort, earning her a great deal of praise from the other townspeople. Her hair, like Jane's was also a jet black, but instead of opting for a short pixie cut like Jane did, she let her hair grow long. Her eyes were bright like Jane's, but instead of blue, were of a green color, one that could rival that of jades, hence her namesake.

After their mother had died from giving birth to Jade, their father, Colonel as he was called by everyone in the town, remarried to the prettiest and longest employed shop apprentice, Harley, who together had two sons, John and Jake.

Jake, age 15, was always leaving the bakery at odd points in the day or night, and would always come back with something new, be it a skinned knee and a few scratches here and there from getting into a fistfight with one of the neighbor's children, or some rock he found in the meadow on the other side of town. He like his mother, had chestnut brown hair, instead of the black that Jane and Jade had. His green eyes were dark, but still full of life and a twinkle whenever the topic of adventure would come up. He wore very square glasses, framed with a green similar to his eye color, but would often break them because of his fights.

John, age 12 and the youngest of all four, and loved by the whole town, was a very rambunctious little boy, always causing mischief and trouble around the shop and town. He's never seen without a wide smile on his face, or a hammer in his hand. He, like his brother Jake, has dark but smiling blue eyes, and short chestnut hair he inherited from his mother. it seems that everyone in the Crocker family is plagued with bad eyesight, so like the rest of his siblings, he has to wear large glasses that cover most of his face.

Now unlike in your average fairy tale, where the stepmother and step siblings are mean and cruel to their new family, Harley and the Colonel loved all their children equally, and provided them with the best education one could get in their small town of Crypts and Helium.

The Colonel was proud of his family. So proud even, that the Crocker family was swamped with debt from all his spending.

Harley sat down with her four children, and explained that they all had to leave school, and find apprenticeships, so that they can start their lives.

"John, I've already sent a letter to Miss Vriska, and you're going to go help out with her in her book store, since you love stories so much. I'm sure you'll enjoy working for her." Harley said to John.

"Of course mama! She tells the best stories!" John exclaimed.

Harley smiled, and turned to face Jake. "Jake, it seems that Miss Aradia up in meadow on the other side of town has taken in interest in your endeavors at exploring and discovery of artifacts. Maybe the two of you would get along?" Harley questioned.

"She seems like a lovely fellow, I'd be chuffed as chips to get to apprentice for such a dame." Jake replied excitedly.

"Then I guess that's settled then. Jade, sweetheart, I have what I think is a very good apprenticeship for you. You know that Dirk fellow? The one that's always building robots and machines in his yard?" Harley inquired.

"Yeah! Are you saying I get to build robots?!" Jade chirped.

"That's correct. I think you'll learn a lot in this line of work."

Jade smiled to herself giddily, and John listed off to himself all the new kinds of pranks he can learn from the stories. Jake babbled on about where he and Aradia can go exploring, and all the new stuff they can discover.

"Now, last but definitely not last, Jane." Harley turned towards her.

Jane's ears perked up at what her new future holds for her. She already knew she's was going to work in the bakery for the rest of her life, but just the possibility of something new, something different and exciting happening for her, gave her newfound hope.

"As you probably already figured out, you'll be inheriting the shop. It's only customary for the eldest to continue the family business." Harley said.

Jane's heart fell. It was inevitable in the end that she'd be stuck here. At least now it's official and not some delusion created in her brain.

"Of course mother. I'd be more than glad to take over the shop. It was father's pride and joy." She said bitterly. Harley clapped her hands together.

"Now that that's taken care of, how about we get you three all packed up and ready to go. Miss Vriska, Miss Aradia, and Mister Dirk are all expecting you to be by their homes within the next few days. Jane, come help!"

"...Yes Mother."

**Author's Note:**

> More relationships and characters will be added as they appear in the story.  
> If you like this or want to contribute fan art or something I dont know I actually dont have very high hopes for this, please send it to janetier, imaginedavejane or howlsmovingcastlestuck on tumblr


End file.
